


Dolce Metà

by okbutjusthisonce



Series: RFU [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Naughty, Naughty Happy Omega, Omega John, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, alpha showdowns, gelato, implied stuffing, jealous alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutjusthisonce/pseuds/okbutjusthisonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It may sound a bit strange but I'd forgotten you're an omega." </p><p>John runs into a friend from the past...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolce Metà

**Author's Note:**

> 9:30 on a tuesday, sure why wouldn't I post now... -_-  
> have some weird kinda-fluffy-kinda-porny-stuff...

"John Watson? But what's happened to you?" The dark haired woman cried in astonishment.

John looked up at the lanky, leather clad figure.

"Leila! It's been ages!"

He gestured towards a chair across the table. John was positioned alongside and back from it slightly: legs spread apart, pregnant belly protruding. He was too swollen to sit at the table normally.  Leila sat down and stared at him from behind her mirrored Ray Bans.

"What's happened is I'm expecting." John grinned.

"Yeah, I noticed. Just what are you expecting, an elephant? "

"I know, it's hard to miss!" John added with a pat to his enormous stomach. He followed with a bite of bright pink gelato for emphasis.

Leila snorted, bemused.

"Sorry, I'm just surprised. You were always so, I dunno, tough. You're the last bloke I'd expect to see like this."

"I'm still plenty tough." John waved to get the waiter's attention.

"Sure... Just... It may sound a bit strange but I'd forgotten you're an omega." Leila said flushing a little. Her eyes lingered over John with interest.

"Right.That again..."

"I didn't mean it like that." Leila said quickly, "I mean, you were always one of the guys, you know, not just some tasty little egg - not that you're little at the moment  - quite the opposite. God, I'm just cocking this up more aren't I..." Layla said, shaking her head in mild self depreciation. She looked back at John, her mouth twisted into a wry smile, nostrils slightly flaring.

"Yeah you are." grinned John, "but you've always been a bit of a cock. Anyway, things were very different over there."

"Thanks a lot mate. Old habits die hard you know! _Anyway_ , you've always been a bit of a cunt." She countered.

The two looked at each other fondly. John grinned. Leila sneezed.

"So." John asked, "How are you? Have you kept in touch with anyone?"

"Tommy and I go for a pint now and then. And Kel joins us when she's in town..." She trailed off, her eyes glazing over slightly as she looked again at the swell of John's giant stomach, took in the extra weight, the softness he'd gained over his whole body.

"Christ, you're huge." She said.

John nodded.

"I've got myself stuffed with a proper brood this time." He said looking steadily at her. He began to absentmindedly rub the underside of his belly with his left hand, humming happily as he did so. Leila blinked rapidly.

"This - time?" She asked, "You mean you've already got kids?"

"Thirteen of the little terrors..." smiled John proudly.

"But you're not bonded! Thirteen! That's so slutty!" Leila breathed in wonder. John laughed.

"You always did say exactly what was on your mind, Lei." He said.

"Bloody hell John, it's quite obvious. I mean, holy fuck, mate! Your scent, your body...You're so -"

"Hi Dr. Watson, you alright?" Asked the young waiter suddenly stepping into their space. He beamed lovingly at John and scowled at Leila.

"Hi Andy, can I get another one of these, please."

"Right." The waiter turned to go.

"Excuse me - I'll have a Peroni." Said Leila.

"We don't have any." The skinny boy spoke with a distinct air of defiance.

"What! There's a whole tap full of it just there; I can see it being drawn!"

"It's not on offer-"

"Andy, this is Leila, we served together. She's my friend, and thirsty."

John smiled sweetly and Andy blushed, then looked at Leila grudgingly.

"I suppose I can have a look, see if we've got any extra." He grumbled.

"You do that." Leila said.

"Wait! Make mine a double!" John called as Andy walked away.  "Can't seem to get enough strawberry..." He muttered.

Layla began laughing, her alpha side briefly revealed in a flash of sharp canines.

"It's so strange!" She said, "you sitting here knocked up to your eyeballs with an ice cream craving and a teenage brat getting territorial over you. You were never like this -  so...omega!"

John smiled. "I was more like an alpha overseas," he said, "because all of my mates were."

"Leave it to you to do it right though! It's always the quiet ones... Look at you! You're a fucking house!" Leila growled in delight.

"It is starting to get a bit difficult." Admitted John. His eyes grew soft and large as he wrapped both his hands around his gigantic belly, rubbed himself and sighed.

"And thirteen others, you little tart!" Leila added, her own eyes glowing, "but now that I think on it, it's making some sense, you always did seem to be making the rounds... Was I the only one who didn't get a taste of you?" She suddenly reached out to touch his stomach; focused on his inverted navel which was straining obscenely against the taut fabric of his shirt.

"Double strawberry gelato and a half pint!"

Andy shouted and slammed the tray down between them.

Leila shot daggers at him.

"Do I need to kick your spotty little arse?" She snarled. The boy looked back at Leila with uncertain bravado.

"Get me a proper pint." Leila said.

"Dr. Watson _has_ an alpha!" Andy whined.

"Well that wouldn't be you, now would it?" Leila growled, "Go get my drink and let the grown-ups talk."

Andy looked at John doubtfully.

"I'm okay, don't worry. Don't get in trouble at work." Soothed John. They watched the boy skulk off.

"He's a little smitten." Said John apologetically, "but quite sweet and thoughtful. He's going to make a wonderful alpha partner for someone once he's a bit older."

"Christ, _I'm_ smitten!" Leila scooped up a generous amount of gelato and held it up in offering. "John, let's stop messing about now." She said, "I'd like to feed you this then take you somewhere. But about what Baby Romeo's just said- who's the lucky alpha? Or is there more than one?"

As if on cue, the door burst open with the sound of distressed shop bells.

"John!" Fumed Sherlock, "What are you doing?!?" The shop, which had previously smelled of pleasant things (sugary treats, coffee, and happy-naughty-omega), immediately began to fill with the heavy scent of agitated alpha. A woman with two children hastily paid the bill and left.

John gave a look of bemused resignation.

"Eating gelato. It is a gelato shop. This is Leila, she's-"

"An ex- soldier and professional interpreter!" Snarled Sherlock glaring at Leila, "She was in Afghanistan with you! She speaks Pashto, Urdu, Arabic, Farsi, and I'm just guessing here -the language of love, or at least some horribly twisted version of it!"

"French?" John asked innocently.

"I do speak French actually," said Leila, "but how did you know all tha-"

"Was it in French you cheated on your last omega?"

"Excuse me?!?"

"One should expect as much from an alpha sporting actual fangs! Or did she leave you because you're financially devastated and lied about it for months?!? Or is it the PTSD?"

Leila's mouth dropped open.

"Who is this cockwallet!?" She asked John angrily, despite the obvious answer.

John gave Leila an apologetic frown.

"Leila Moore, please meet Sherlock Holmes, my alpha. Sherlock, it's ok love, you don't have to get quite so-"

"Possessive, unbonded, aggressive-"

"Exactly-" said John, "Leila and I-"

"-share a deeply personal past, making her a-"

"Threat, you obviously see me as a threat. Which is as it should be. An unbonded omega, alone and up the duff seems like fair game to me..." Leila interjected cooly.

"-Single, predatory, MONGREL!" Bellowed Sherlock.

"You classist southern git!" Leila suddenly shouted back, "You think just because you've knocked him up he's yours? Or because you're posh and clever he won't fancy me over you? By the looks of you, you can't even knot him properly."

"You're nothing more than a dirty stray, set on poaching what's MINE. Get your grubby paws away from him NOW!"

"Listen everyone why don't we all just try to calm down..." Said John.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'fucking', mate. Or does a delicate toffee nose like yourself need it spelled out even more?" Leila said jumping up. They were the same height and nearly the same build.

"I'll tell you exactly what I'm set on doing to your juicy little omega-"

Sherlock roared. With the grace of a pro wrestler, he launched the whole of his body into hers. The move landed the two of them on the table. It promptly collapsed with great drama. The contents of several more tables joined the two alphas on the newly made sticky floor as they rolled about, struggling and cursing one another.

"I'll take the bill now please." John called to Andy, who stood behind the counter: arms crossed, an odd look of satisfaction on his face.

+++

"More."

"Mmmm." John obediently allowed Sherlock to push the spoon past his lips again. His eyes rolled with pleasure at the simultaneous taste of strawberry and sensation of Sherlock stroking his belly. The two of them were spread out across the bed together, half reclining, half curled around each other.

Sherlock planted a kiss on John's distended flesh and then scooped another bit of gelato onto the spoon.

"I've had enough, now, c'mon." John protested. "You've been at it for the better part of an hour. I'm getting too full..."

"You should have thought of that before. Open."

"Mmmph! You don't need to feed me anymore, love, really."

"You mustn't speak with your mouth full." Sherlock said. He quickly pressed his own mouth to John's, "or I'll have to punish you for that next."

John sighed. He gently ran his thumb over the bruise on the corner of Sherlock's lower lip.

"A little more, if it makes you feel better." He said accepting another bite.

"I'm going to stuff you from both ends until you can't move from this bed," Sherlock growled, "then I'll feel better."

John groaned. "You don't have far to go, I'm already barely mobile now thanks to you, you virile, mad, jealous thing." He said happily.

"Do you wish I had fangs? Open. Statistically speaking, alphas with fangs are more likely to commit abusive, non-consensual behaviour."

John swallowed.

"Of course not, love. You're perfect the way you are."

"But they turn you on."

"So what."

"She's intelligent, crass, and unabashedly outspoken. A strong and beautiful alpha. You can't expect me not to be jealous. Or rather, you can't expect me to simply turn off my jealousy after I've performed for you."

"What?" John grabbed Sherlock's wrist, holding the onslaught of gelato at bay.

"She's the one that got away, isn't she?" Sherlock said, "You were tempting an old crush who never before noticed you, then had me come to your rescue."

"Yeah, if by 'rescue' you mean 'Get us banned from my favourite gelato spot'. Technically, that was Andy that called. Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, love, but I didn't need you to 'rescue' me..."

"Debateable. Another bite."

"Just how much did you buy? Anyway, it was a chance meeting. It's not as though I'd planned things." John said with a pout. Sherlock kissed a pink droplet off John's chin.

"Perhaps not, but you _did_ enjoy the simultaneous attention of three alphas, didn't you." He scolded. Sherlock was looking at John with narrowed, half-wild, alpha eyes, but speaking like his old self more so than he had in weeks. Seeing both sides at once made John's heart beat hard.

"How've you managed to deduce all that?" He asked, "You've been in a mental limbo for ages..."

Sherlock's finger traced the mound of John's belly button. He began to rub it thoughtfully. John gasped and arched feebly at the sensation.

"When I have to protect you, I'm at my best." Sherlock said simply. He put the spoon down and began to kiss and rub John's belly. John's eyelids fluttered in pleasure, his breath becoming a staggered pant.

"You - you don't have to worry, you know- " John gasped, "I'm - yours - only -ah- yours - and- mm- I - hah - I - I lov- "

Sherlock gave John a wicked look, his hand moving expertly between John's legs. John shuddered and gasped helplessly as long fingers stroked and squeezed, teased then slipped deep inside him.

"I know." Sherlock whispered, "I know."


End file.
